Leo, idioot
by HelenaconH
Summary: Leo quiere hacer una fiesta en Navidad con Des y todos sus amigos. Todo es perfecto en el plan de Leo, sin embargo las cosas no siempre salen como se planean y es necesario saber mantener el control.


**N.A:** Espero que disfruten leyendo esta historia mucho más que yo escribiéndola. Sé que Navidad fue ayer, pero ehm... ¿Así somos los fanfickers?

 **H.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y mundos mencionados pertenecen a **The Snipster** , autora del comic **A Matter of Life and Death**.

* * *

 **Leo, idioot.**

Una rosa roja aterciopelada con pétalos que comienzan a marchitarse en la mesa del comedor; un _Château Ducru_ del 2008 derramado en la alfombra color crema; y un regalo sin abrir entre las manos de Leo Spindler. Eso era todo lo que quedaba como testigo de lo ocurrido durante la madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre en el departamento de Des Aeva, quien acababa de largarse con un portazo de su propio hogar.

Por la ventana lo vio alejarse, aun era de noche y los cristales de las farolas estaban cubiertos de hielo dejando pasar apenas una luz anaranjada en cada una de estas; la oscuridad podría ser abrumadora para Des, algo que bien sabía Leo, sin embargo, toda esa situación era su culpa. Deseaba acompañarlo en el frio, protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle en su inusual caminata, decirle algunas palabras que provoquen encender sus pálidas mejillas para luego reír, no obstante, era imposible; debía permanecer ahí, aguardando por su regreso.

Adentro también estaba helando, la estufa se había apagado hacía un rato atrás sin que lo notaran, por lo que se colocó un viejo sweater cuello de tortuga color turquesa olvidado días atrás en el lugar, y decidió moverse; ordenar, para volver a sentir calor. Estaba levantando las copas manchadas de vino, cuando reparó en la flor que en la tarde había sido motivo de alegría y una sonrisa en los labios de su amado. Si tan sólo lo hubiese escuchado con atención sin obviar sus palabras nada de esto habría pasado. En el momento que desvió su camino para comprar ese pequeño detalle se torció todo.

Él había sido claro y enfatizó en que si Leo quería tener una fiesta con sus amigos podría hacerla en el departamento, siempre y cuando ayudara en los preparativos. Des le entregó una lista con todo lo que hacía falta tiempo atrás, mas el otro la rechazó alegando que no era necesaria; " _todo está aquí_ ", dijo apuntándose la sien con el dedo índice, "tengo _excelente memoria_ " y le dio un tibio beso en la comisura derecha antes de partir a la agencia de turismo.

Eran las 9:00am del día de la víspera de Navidad, Leo lo había pedido libre. La noche anterior la pasó con Des, afinando algunos detalles de la comida y uno que otro encuentro en la cama, así que cuando despertó, tarde para su rutina habitual, se encontraba sólo entre las sabanas ocupando todo el espacio del colchón. Se estiró perezosamente durante unos minutos, aspiró una última vez el aroma de la almohada de al lado y decidió a ducharse.

Una vez vestido tomó una comida rápida y bajó las escaleras pasando de largo, sin despedirse del dueño del café de la fachada del edificio. Había dejado una pequeña nota: _"Voy a hacer las compras_ " con el dibujo de una jirafa y una pantera. Su humor, que al abrir los ojos era alegre, ahora declinaba. Le disgustaba esa nueva dinámica que estaban teniendo desde hace meses. Realmente no quería molestar a Des en el trabajo, por lo que evitaba estar entre los clientes a pesar de que algunos seguían acosándolo en plan "romántico", sabiendo de sobra que compartían una relación.

Al principio tenía su lugar entre los asientos del mesón principal, cuando todo era una _pseudofarsa_. Fue así por mucho tiempo, incluso en el momento que comenzaron a salir enserio, no obstante las cosas cambiaron abruptamente. A veces Leo discutía con uno de los pretendientes a viva vos, incluso siendo mujeres, y a Des, eso no le gustaba para nada. "Atiendo _un café, no un circo romano_ ", le dijo una noche, enfadado después de presenciar una pelea callejera que Leo inició tras avivar una conversación hasta sacar al sujeto de sus casillas. Como el guía turístico sabía artes marciales obviamente podría ganar la pelea con unos simples golpes, sin embargo no se contuvo. Más tarde se daría cuenta que realmente perdió contra su novio, quien le informó con disgusto que el hombre al que lastimó puso una denuncia por agresión. Para su suerte no pasó a mayores, mas desde aquel día Leo ya no podría entrar en el Café Ardent sin que sea estrictamente necesario. Y no era necesario pasar a despedirse o a saludar.

Así, pese a estar guardando y enterrando el ligero fastidio, Spindler salía de _Galeries Lafayette_ con una pequeña bolsa con el dibujo _Swarovski_ y 160 euros menos del bolsillo.

Era hora de almorzar en el momento que cruzaba la puerta del departamento cargado con bolsas del supermercado y una rosa roja sin espinas entre los dientes, sólo por hacer el tonto. Había cumplido con casi todo lo de la lista del otro y además había encontrado esa linda flor como sorpresa por el camino, claro que ya iba en el metro cuando se dio cuenta que pasar por la florería hizo que olvidara ir a la farmacia; " _por la tarde voy_ ", pensó. Des, que estaba en su descanso para comer, abrió la puerta antes de que Leo metiera su llave y lo encontró con un gesto de cansancio y una falsa mueca de alegría sosteniendo el tallo con los dientes mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos buscando el trocito de metal.

— ¡Oh!—. Le dijo Des. — ¿Para mí?— Vio a su pareja asentir con la cabeza. —Gracias— intentó retirarla de la boca con su mano, pero no pudo ni tocarla. Leo comenzó a moverse por el salón insinuando un tonto juego de correr y alcanzar que, aun con las compras en el suelo de la entrada, terminó en caricias subidas de tono. Ambos reían como si no importara nada.

Leo deseaba poder volver a ese instante. Siguió ordenando los restos de la fiesta, que hubiese sido un éxito, si no fuera porque él había arruinado (o coronado) todo al más puro estilo Spindler.

Fue a la cocina por un trapo húmedo y comenzó a fregar la mesa del comedor que estaba llena de migajas y salpicaduras de diferentes cocteles. Los invitados habían alabado la forma de cocinar de su pareja; William quedó impresionado con el postre y Louisa no pudo dejar de repetir ración. Sus amigos eran algo importante para él y quería que Des encajara con ellos. En un principio fue difícil, por alguna razón se forzaban a aceptar que estaban juntos, pero con el tiempo fueron conociéndolo y descubriendo al maravilloso hombre del que se enamoró. Vieron que no era lo que se imaginaban: la aventura del año con el típico chico trofeo que por fuera es un encanto y por dentro es una víbora. Sólo querían protegerlo, lo conocían bien.

De apoco el grupo cedió, no todos por igual, pero comenzaron a considerarlos a ambos en los planes a lo largo del año, ayudando así a lograr trabar un verdadera apego con algunos miembros; la fiesta de Navidad sería una perfecta oportunidad para terminar de reforzar el vínculo que Leo deseaba para Des: amistades honestas que no buscaran acostarse con el exótico dueño del café, ya que desde que se había mudado a la ciudad, era la clase de personas que se le acercaban y por lo mismo estaba algo solo.

Todo resultaba viento en popa; la comida era deliciosa, los tragos estaban para morirse y el ambiente era divertido... Perfecto, de no ser por que Leo había olvidado pasar a la farmacia camino a la florería.

Era tarde, pasado las doce con quince minutos y ya habían intercambiado presentes con sus invitados dejando para después los regalos que se darían entre ambos. Valérie cantaba, un poco ebria un karaoke con Marcel haciendo un pésimo coro; en el sofá estaba Louisa junto a Lucie enfrascadas en la ardua discusión por saber si _Mac cosmetics_ era mejor que _Bobbi Brown_ en cuando a correctores e iluminadores; y Williams contaba a los demás una anécdota que dejaba en vergüenza a Antoine.

—Des...tengo que salir un momento—. Susurró Leo al oído del otro, para no interrumpir la historia que narraba su mejor amigo.

— ¿A esta hora?— Caminaron en dirección a la puerta principal.

—Sí, olvidé algo importante—. Dijo, pronunciando lentamente la última palabra. —Tú sabes...—. Decía mientras se ponía su abrigo. —Nos hará falta cuando todos de vayan. —Murmuró.

—No, no sé, pero sea lo que sea creo que podremos dejar... Oh—Se había dando cuenta de que se refería al lubricante que se había acabado hace unos días y el sexo se complicaba mucho sin este. Sus mejillas se encendieron. —No quiero que salgas por algo así a esta hora...—. Ya estaban hablando en el corredor, fuera del departamento.

—Cariño, vuelve a dentro. Tomaré un taxi a mi casa, sé que nos queda uno ahí y volveré enseguida, lo prometo. Quiero que todo sea perfecto ¿Sí?

Los pasos los habían guiado hasta la calle y la nieve caía implacable. Des comenzaba a mojarse y a tiritar por sólo llevar una camisa fina. Se despidieron con un beso corto de esos que no tienen sabor a nada y Leo dio la media vuelta sin ver atrás. Le hubiese gustado poder cambiar eso.

Caminó apenas media calle, una de las ventajas de que el café estuviera en el centro es que siempre había trasporte cerca, así que subió de inmediato a un vehículo y una vez acomodado miró por la ventana en dirección a donde había estado con su novio. Creyó que lo vería caminando al edificio si es que aun no entraba, pero en lugar de eso descubrió que iba en dirección contraria a la esperada. Un sujeto, desde el otro lado de la calle lo saludaba.

El taxista en cuanto subió le preguntó el destino iniciando la marcha del automóvil, sin darle oportunidad a su pasajero para bajar y preguntar quién era ese tipo tan alto que Des ahora, si sus ojos no lo engañaba, abrazaba tan efusivamente.

Tuvo la ocurrencia de llamarlo de inmediato. Tocó todos sus bolsillos con desesperación buscando el teléfono móvil sin suerte alguna. Apenas llevaba encima lo justo; la billetera y las llaves. Podría haberle pedido al chofer que se detuviera o que diera la media vuelta, pero consideró que no tener como comunicarse en aquel momento fue una ventaja. No quería quedar como un celoso impulsivo. No, seguiría el plan, sólo cruzaba los dedos para llegar rápido a pesar del trafico. Aun que no vivía muy lejos era relativamente temprano para encontrar las calles despejadas en esas fechas. Tardó 47 minutos exactos en llegar a destino, le pidió al taxista que esperara un momento y a continuación dio la instrucción de volver al punto de partida. En total la angustiosa carrera duró una hora y 35 minutos.

Para cuando Leo cruzaba el umbral de la puerta ya eran prácticamente las dos de la madrugada y tenía toda una trama montada en su cabeza sobre el posible pretendiente que vino a acosar a Des en Navidad, sin embargo lo que encontró lo descolocó: el hombre estaba en el salón con una copa de vino en la mano y al lado la botella de donde se había servido, el _Château_ que estaba guardando para cuando se quedaran solos. Lo vio hablando animadamente con Louisa mientras que buscaba con la mirada a alguien en la cocina.

Hasta ese momento las cosas aun tenían la oportunidad para salir bien dentro de lo programado. Podría haber sido cauteloso y no actuar sin pensar, podría haber sido astuto y observar mejor el ambiente. Leo tomó aire profundamente y siguió limpiando los destrozos de sus amigos hasta que llegó a la botella de vino derramada en la alfombra. No sabía qué hacer con esta, tal vez tendría que comprar una nueva o quizás podría quitarle la mancha, pero el charco era tan grande; apestoso, que arruinaba la casa de Des. Arruinaba a Des. Él arruinaba a Des... a todos. De rodillas en el suelo con un rollo de toallas de papel trataba inútilmente de absorber el líquido. Se sentía idiota y comenzaba a quebrarse, sus manos tiritaban. Si no hubiese perdido el control no tendría que estar lidiando con eso y podría haber estado durmiendo entre los brazos de su amado. Si tan sólo hubiese pensado más, o si al llegar no se le hubiese hecho difícil entender la escena.

Entró y sin quitarse el abrigo ligeramente mojado caminó entre sus propios invitados, ahora borrachos, buscando a una persona con un par de iris de deslumbrante color ámbar. Lo encontró de espaldas revolviendo concentradamente un cajón. Se quedó quieto tras de él en silenció, realmente no tenía idea cómo abordar al desconocido. No quería pasar otra vez por la misma crisis que tuvieron aquella ocasión con el sujeto al que golpeó. Lo miró cortar queso en cubitos con mucho esmero y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de ponerlos en un plato con sus respectivos mondadientes. Con la comida servida perfectamente, Des giraba sobre sus talones encontrándose sorpresivamente con él.

—Querido, tardaste una eternidad—. Le dijo, pasando a su lado sin siquiera, según Leo, mirarlo dos veces.

—Claro que tardé, había un tráfico de mierda—. Soltó bruscamente. Sin embargo nadie escuchó esas palabras, ya que el receptor de estas estaba sentado junto al desconocido ofreciéndole trozos de gouda para acompañar el vino.

Si antes no supo qué decir o hacer, ahora estaba de piedra. Hace mucho que no lo veía interactuar con otro hombre que él no conociera... desde el acuerdo; y de alguna forma pensar en eso le hacía perder la cabeza, lo evitaba totalmente, mas sin previo aviso aquí lo encontraba, charlando animadamente, compartiendo cosas que serían sólo para ellos dos y aun ni se lo presentaba. " _Cálmate_ ", se dijo, enserio que quería mantenerse a ralla. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado desde que cruzó palabra con su pareja, a pesar de ello, no estaba soportando la situación.

Se encerró en el baño. Él estaba consciente de la alta probabilidad de que todo sea un mal entendido. De eso es exactamente lo que hablaba Des hace meses atrás. Estaba paranoico con la posibilidad de que escoja a alguien mejor que él en todo aspecto y obsesionado con la idea de restregarle al mundo en la cara que ambos eran una pareja que se acostaba continuamente, sin embargo en ese momento no lo reconoció, teniendo una gran discusión que casi les costó la relación. Se quitó el abrigo y se lavó el rostro con agua fría. Al verse al espejo se dijo " _hazlo bien_ " y salió dejando la prenda sobre la primera silla que encontró.

—Sigo sin poder creer que estés aquí, es como un milagro—Escuchó decir en otro idioma—Leo, ven quiero que conozcas a Tim, él... —. Se había acercado de golpe y sin más que un seco " _hola_ " se sentó en el estrecho espacio que había entre ambos, lo que hizo interrumpir la presentación que estaba siendo formulada.

—Hace mucho que no lo veía y este año pensé en darle una sorpresa para las fiestas—. Comentó el tal Tim con un marcado acento neerlandés similar al de Des sin dejar de mirarlo, a juicio de Leo, estúpidamente sonriente.

—Y lo conseguiste. Creo que es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo. — Le brillaban los ojos al hablar. —A veces extraño la vida en Ámsterdam, a las personas más bien dicho. —Comenzaba a mesclar los idiomas. Lo hacía sentir incomodo, fuera de lugar.

Quince minutos pasaron sin que interviniera o abriera la boca. Se dedicó a beber un whiskey como si no hubiera mañana, a observar los gestos y tratar de entender la conversación que ya no ocurría en francés. Lo más irritante de todo era que estaba siendo apartado por un sujeto del que jamás había oído hablar, que obviamente era del pasado de Des y que claramente era importante. Por si no fuera poco parecía que ninguno de los dos holandeses tenía intención de afirmar o preguntar quién era Leo Spindler. Por tanto, lo único que atinó a hacer fue rodear a su pareja apretadamente por la cadera aproximándolo hasta él en un desesperado intento por hacerse notar, lo que provocó el cese repentino de la conversación y dos rostros ligeramente boquiabiertos (uno más incomodo que el otro) que lo quedasen mirando algo confundidos.

El hielo se rompió gracias a Marcel, que tiró una lámpara por accidente y Des fue a ocuparse de eso susurrando " _Ben zo terug_ "* mientras se liberaba apresuradamente del abrazo. Tim cambió su amable semblante por uno más duro y preguntó sin rodeos:

—Puedo saber ¿Quién eres, exactamente, tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Des?— Sus palabras fueron toscas y cuidadosamente pronunciadas, sin atisbo de la dulzura con la que hablaba hace poco.

—Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso. Soy su novio, por si no te has enterado—. El sujeto se estaba ganado su odio y beber de una sentada tantos tragos no había ayudado.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber quién eres bajo esa fachada. No te voy a dejar a Des tan fácilmente. No confió en ti.

—No tengo por qué tener esta conversación contigo. Deberías irte—. Estaba tratando de evitar perder el control, creyó que si el hombre se iba tal vez esquivaría el problema. Más tarde vería el gravísimo error que había cometido.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Me estas echando?— Leo, desafiante, asintió con la cabeza. Tim soltó una carcajada —Cuando Des me contó que practicas artes marciales supuse que eran un sujeto agresivo, pero no creí que no se pudiera ni hablar contigo—. Lo vio ponerse de pie dispuesto a caminar en dirección a su pareja.

—Mira, me importa una mierda quien seas tú—Le replicó tomándolo por el brazo e impidiendo que tuviera la última palabra. —Así que ¿Por qué no tomas tus cosas y te largas?— Su vos lentamente era cada vez más alta. —No quiero volver a ver tu cara por aquí, deja de molestarnos.

— Que hombre más imbécil, no ¡ _Kankerlul_ **!—Al escuchar esa expresión, Des tuvo que dejar de lado los destrozos de Marcel.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca!

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— intervino Des, con una risa nerviosa mientras tomaba la botella de vino —Leo ¿Quieres una copa?— No había estado prestando atención a todos los vasos que había ingerido por estar entusiasmado en la conversación— ¿Qué tal si mientras voy a buscar una limpia ustedes dos hacen las paces?

— ¡No! ¡Que se vaya!— Ya está, estaba dejando salir todo... y todos estaban viendo la escena. — Y que se vayan a la mierda cada sujeto como este. Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus putos acosadores. De que no me dejes entrar a tu trabajo... No soy un celoso enfermo... yo... yo sólo quiero cuidarte. —Luego se dirigió a un pasmado Tim, al que aun le clavaba los dedos. —Ahora, por favor, podrías entender que estas sobrando aquí—. Y lo soltó dándole un empujón, pasando a llevar a Des que en mal momento había decidido acercarse más.

Los dos cayeron al piso. El primero amortiguó en parte el golpe sobre el otro, pero el último azotó la cabeza contra la pata de la mesa de arrimo que estaba detrás, soltando de entre las manos la bebida que salió rodando mientras derramaba su contenido en un gran charco.

Leo daba gracias que sólo era vino el que debía limpiar por su propia culpa. No se perdonaba por el golpe indirecto que le propinó a su pareja, pero fue un alivio cuando vio que no había sangre saliendo de entre su cabello. Finalmente decidió quitar la alfombra sucia y enrollarla en un rincón. Ya estaba. A excepción de ese detalle y por la gran bolsa de basura negra en la cocina, el lugar nuevamente era impecable; ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Suponía que Des pasaría la noche en el hotel donde se alojaba Tim. Ya todo tenía sentido y se sentía aun más imbécil que antes. Por lo mismo se negaba marcharse, no quería moverse de ahí hasta solucionarlo todo. Temía que si se iba, no volvería a ser aceptado; mas el dueño de casa fue quien, en un arrebato, decidió largarse ya que no estaba de humor para promesas que no serían cumplidas.

El sol tardaría en salir al menos una hora más, Leo ya no podía mantenerse en pie debido al cansancio. Caminó arrastrando los pies, moviéndose lentamente, con la esperanza de que algo ocurriera y que hiciera aparecer a su compañero de un momento a otro para perdonarlo. Nada de eso pasó, tampoco podría mantenerse despierto por mucho más. Se metió a la cama tamaño king, que olía la mezcla de su perfume y granos de café; aspiró profundamente y calló dormido preguntándose si él estaría bien, si aun le dolería la cabeza.

Había tenido suerte; Még, que era médico profesional, a pesar de la borrachera, corrió a revisar la nuca de Des y supo qué hacer rápidamente. Lamentablemente tras unos minutos, el ambiente ya era tan tenso que, luego de ver que no había ocurrido nada grave, a eso de las 3:30am la mayor parte de los invitados se estaban retirando apresuradamente. Algunos se despidieron con un " _gracias por todo, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme_ ", otros diciendo " _hasta pronto, espero que estés bien, Des_ ", aun que Williams fue directo hasta él, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo " _Tim es su hermano, nos lo presentó en cuanto llegó_ ". Entonces descubrió que sí, era un estúpido celoso. Mal interpretó todo desde el principio y él mismo impidió descubrir quién era este sujeto que estaba siendo sobreprotector con su familia; posiblemente era la misma clase de trato que le habían dado sus amigos a Des en un principio, nada más que ahora, estos vieron a quien debían proteger realmente.

Leo sabía de la importancia que representaba el hermano mayor de su amado, y al oír las palabras salir de la boca de su mejor amigo sufrió una oleada de conclusiones: desde que debía disculparse inmediatamente, hasta que era el tonto más grande del planeta por jamás interesarse en preguntar los nombres de sus familiares, sin dejar de pensar cómo pudo obviar las similitudes evidentes entre ambos.

Intentó con la primera idea. Tocó la puerta de la habitación principal, " _pasa_ ", escuchó desde adentro. Des estaba recostado en la cama con algo de hielo en la nuca y Tim sentado a la horilla del colchón. Ambos lo miraban seriamente aun que el último lucía severo.

—Yo... quería disculparme por... por todo lo que dije y por todo lo que hice, quie—. Escogía las palabras cuidadosamente, mas su discurso fue truncado prácticamente en el inicio.

—Ahórrate eso. Si de mí dependiera no te volverías a acercar a Des nunca más. Pero, a mi pesar, él un adulto—. Su rostro había cambiado repentinamente. — Oye—. Escuchó Leo en neerlandés, — este es mi hotel —vio que le entregaba un papel— esperaba pasar contigo las fiestas, pero veo que estoy complicando todo por aquí. Si cambias de opinión o quieres que nos veamos llámame; también puedes ir, no hay problema con eso.

Luego los vio despedirse con un largo abrazo. " _Y si este idiota te hace algo no dudes en acudir conmigo... me duele dejarte aquí con él_ " susurró en su idioma natal el mayor de los Aeva, mientras que unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban. Tim pasó a su lado chocando rígidamente con Leo, aprovechando su excesiva altura, para reafirmar una última vez su desprecio.

Se quedó parado, sin hablar, en el marco de la puerta, viendo a Des cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Oyó cuando su hermano abandonaba el departamento y esperó a que ambos estuvieran a solas para acercarse. Sin embargo no pudo dar ni dos pasos.

— ¿Es demasiado pedir que confíes en mí?— Leo seguía sin poder ver su cara. Se moría de ganas por saber si continuaba llorando, si podría contenerlo. —Sé cómo eres, te conozco muy bien... al principio—Lo vio incorporarse pausadamente con las pestañas mojadas— me parecía encantador todo esto de los celos; tanta atención de tu parte. Todas las molestias que te tomabas, pero te estás pasando de la ralla—. Remató sentado, dándole la espalda.

—Lo siento tanto—. Era lo único que pensaba. —No sabía quién era y yo... yo me equivoqué. —Pero Des no se refería sólo a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—No se trata de eso, Leo. Se trata de crees que te voy a abandonar por cualquiera, que no confías en mí cuanto te digo que te amo— Leo se acercó cruzando por sobre la cama y lo abrazó por la espalda. —No.

Des se puso en pie dando una media vuelta viéndolo directamente. No sabía si era por la expresión de decepción en su rostro o el tono terriblemente frio que salió de sus labios, no obstante se sentía perdido... Él había intentado tanto contenerse.

—Yo... po-podemos arreglar las cosas, puedo cambiar—. Se apresuró a decir. —Podemos hacer las cosas como tú quieres. Te prometo, juro que— se detuvo al ver que revolvía los cajones de su armario. — ¿Qué haces?

— No quiero promesas que sé que no vas a cumplir. No es primera vez que dices todo esto y sé que nada va a pasar—. Tenía en la mano una pequeña maleta. —Me avergonzaste con mi familia, Leo. Sólo les he dicho maravillas de ti todo este tiempo, pero parece que no te tomaste la molestia ni de prestar atención cuando hablaba de ellos. Hice todo por agradar a tus amigos y encajar en tu entorno ¿Para qué? Para ver que no puedes responderme con la misma moneda—. Con la mano empuñada alrededor del asa la valija pronunció las palabras que más le dolerían. —Quiero que te vayas. —Leo sólo negaba con la cabeza, asustado de lo que vendría a continuación. —No quiero volver a pasar por todo esto otra vez, ya no más. Te amo, Leo, pero...—fue interrumpido.

—No, no... sin peros—. Se había puesto de pie. —No me iré. Yo te amo y tú a mí. Haremos que esto funcione—. Le tomaba el rostro, intentando forzar un beso que Des, a toda costa quería evitar.

—Ya déjame, Leo. Me duele—. Su mirada era de autentica sufrimiento físico.

Para cuando se dio cuenta que eso sólo arruinaba las cosas ya estaba enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro, justo en la zona donde se había golpeado. No quería lastimarlo, simplemente era algo que solía hacer cuando se besaban apasionadamente.

Se miraron en silencio un momento. Lo veía tiritar ¿Le tendría miedo ahora? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? No era capaz de comprender por qué Des no quería sus disculpas... ¿Ya no lo quería y era el momento perfecto para escapar de él? Lo estaba viendo tomar su propia ropa; " _..._ _esa es tu chaqueta..._ " le dijo, mas el otro no dijo nada. En cinco minutos había reunido un par de pertenecías y salía de la habitación. _"¿A dónde vas?... Des ¡Des!"_ , quiso saber mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. " _Te amo, Des. No te vayas_ ", suplicaba frente la puerta de entrada... _"¡ik hou van je met heel mijn hart!"***_ Gritó una última vez, apelando a su idioma natal, a conmoverlo. Un sordo portazo lo dejó mudo.

Caminó a la habitación y buscó entre sus cosas el presente para su amado. Pensaba correr tras él en medio de la nieve y entregárselo. Sin embargo lo vio por la ventana, sus pasos eran lentos y su postura encorvada. Decidió que debía darle su espacio, ordenaría el lugar y luego dormiría; además él también necesitaba pensar.

El hombre que amaba era alguien ridículamente alto que se sonrojaba por todo, lo que lo convertía en una persona adorable con hermosos ojos color ámbar que sólo podrían competir con su sonrisa, la más suave, cálida y radiante que jamás había visto; y por si fuera poco, cuando reía, su mirada se iluminaba completamente sólo para él. También era cauteloso y reservado, de pocas habilidades sociales además de impedir que otros se le acercasen; lo que significaba que Leo estaba aun más equivocado. Era terriblemente educado y suave, pero cuando estaba dolido podría ser sarcástico e hiriente, por tanto esperaba que volviera y se anularan todas aquellas palabras que tan profundo habían calado en su ser. Era mucho más que todo eso, era perfecto para él. Leo lo necesitaba en su vida, lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario y daría su mejor esfuerzo por reparar el frágil lazo que los unía.

La mañana del 25 de Diciembre era tan helada como cualquier otra mañana de invierno. No había un _moka_ humeante en la mesita de noche, ni un hombre que lo despertara con un beso en la frente regañándolo por la hora. La mitad de la cama estaba fría y perfectamente estirada. Leo salió desganado, directo a la ducha viéndose de reojo en el espejo: su piel se veía apagada, sus ojos cansados y tenía una expresión que contrastaba con toda la alegría navideña que se escuchaba desde las calles; más bien hacía juego con el gris del cielo.

El día pasó lento y silencioso. No tenía ánimos de poner música o ver televisión. Estuvo tentado a llamarlo unas mil veces; no lo hizo. Y llegó la noche. A la mañana siguiente tendría que abandonar el lugar, tenía tours programados para cada día hasta la víspera de año nuevo y si Des volvía al departamento luego de que se fuera, tal vez no lo dejaría entrar de nuevo.

Pasó la noche solo otra vez.

Despertó con el ruido en el primer piso, desorientado por el olor a café y a masas dulces que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Con los ojos aun cerrados creyó que tal vez quien más quería en el mundo estaba cerca. Quizás a un par de metros de distancia. Cautelosamente observó su alrededor: él había estado ahí. Se había cambiado de ropa mientras dormía. Leo tomó la suya, que ahora estaba doblada y ordenada sobre una silla, vistiéndose apresuradamente. Corría escalera abajo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, y aun descalzo entró de golpe a la cocina de la cafetería. El personal lo quedó mirando sin entender qué ocurría. Linda, la mejor camarera de Des, que acomodaba una bandeja, sin siquiera verlo directamente dijo: _"Sr. Spindler, esta es un área restringida, le pido que se marche por favor"_ , a lo que respondió: _"¿Dónde está el Sr. Aeva?"_. La muchacha le explicó que esta semana ella estaría a cargo del lugar debido a que su jefe se fue de vacaciones a Amsterdam con su familia.

Subía los peldaños, decaído, pensando qué hacer a continuación, en el momento que escuchó ruido desde el interior del hogar de Des; apresuró el paso. Abrió la puerta, que apenas estaba junta, encontrándolo de pie, radiante, deslumbrante y hermoso, con su pasaporte en la mano derecha, y en la otra, la pequeña bolsa que sería su regalo de Navidad. Leo tomó aire por la boca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, su pulso se aceleró y se acercó casi a zancadas.

— ¡Sabía que volverías!— Temblaba de tanta felicidad, la alegría casi no le cabía en el cuerpo. Lo rodeó por la cintura apoyando la frente en el pecho del otro. —No te vuelvas a ir así, por favor. —Sentía el corazón apresurado de Des. —A-Abrelo. Cuando lo vi supe que era para ti. Es perfecto, no más que tú—. Seguía sin apartarse, no podía, no quería.

—No, no—. Dejó el obsequio a un lado. —Leo, ya... voy a perder el avión. Dejé mis papeles—. Escuchó. Los brazos que hace momentos rodeaban con tantas ganas el torso del chico, ahora colgaban estúpidamente a sin saber qué hacer. —Esto se acabó. Te amo, pero ya no puedo con esta situación, no es saludable para ninguno de los dos. Trata de olvidar que esto pasó ¿Sí?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de Des Aeva.

No volvió a buscarlo, no volvió a verlo, sin embargo desde aquel entonces, llevaba consigo bajo la ropa y en secreto, el pequeño colgante de cristal color ámbar que nunca pudo entregarle. Lo llevaba siempre cerca, siempre en su pecho, siempre sobre su corazón.

 **FIN**

*Enseguida vuelvo.

**Polla cancerosa.

*** Te amo con todo mi corazón.

 **Si les gustó, no dejen de visitar mi perfil para leer más historias de AMOLAD.**


End file.
